First Night Together
by ACL-Secret-Obsessions
Summary: Percy and Annabeth go on a walk together, yet Aphrodite has other plans for them.  It was only a matter of time.  Percbeth and LEMONS! Rated M for a reason! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

The First Night

After the Titan war was won, Percy knew that Aphrodite was playing her hand that night. They had shared their kiss the previous night after being thrown into the lake. Still the best underwater kiss ever, though Annabeth did ask to go down there to kiss a lot. It was tiresome, he didn't like abusing his power over the ocean too much, and Poseidon would no doubt know what they were doing. At least Athena had turned a blind eye... at least he thought she had.

That night Percy was expecting Annabeth so they could go on their usual midnight walk, yet he had a feeling that walking isn't all they would do. He could feel the gods watching them, at least one particular set of god... Those of love. Oh how right he was.

During their walk, Annabeth seems nervous; her stormy Grey eyes looked as though they were working out a battle strategy. Her curly golden blonde locks pulled back in a rough pony tail so some wisps were framing her face and trailing down her neck. Percy's hair was its usual raven mess, ruffling gently in the sea breeze. His sea green eyes watching Annabeth's every movement out of the corner of his eyes, yet carefully and consciously keeping his gaze on the starry sky above them.

"Seaweed brain, wait. There's something I want to talk to you about... about our relationship. Well more where you... we... want this to go." If Percy didn't know better, he would have sworn that Annabeth was trying to bore holes into his face with her fierce stare.

"Well I want this to be us. Forever. Wise Girl, I could happily do this with you for the rest of my life if that's what you want. I never want to hurt you. I just want to-"And anything Percy was going to continue to say was lost in the kiss Annabeth had forced upon his. He relaxed into the caste kiss, which was growing more passionate and hungry on Annabeths end, nibbling at Percy's lip, begging for him to open his mouth and allow her entry. Percy pushed her away and looked Annabeth in the eyes.

"I can't, I will lose my self control, and I don't know what will happen if I do. I don't want-" Again he was cut off by a kiss. "Don't want to hurt you." _**I tried**_ he thought, making the kiss again hungry and passionate. He wrapped his arms around her back, holding her close to his body. Annabeths arms snaked their way around his neck, her fingers locking into his wild tresses of raven hair. She soon began fumbling with his belt, pulling his shirt free and running her fingers along his define abs. _**I guess years of greek training does make you well defined**_ she began thinking, looking forward to seeing what she was feeling, but before she could Percy had covered her vision with her own shirt and placing kisses down her neck to her small but mounded breasts, secured in place by her bra. A growl ripped from Percy's through when he was blocked by the piece of material but continued down to her stomach to the waist band of her jeans. Pulling him back up Annabeth, feeling flustered and red in the face gazed in Percy's eyes, when he pulled his own camp half blood shirt off, she only got a quick glimpse of his chiselled abs, the trail of hair from his belly button down to his... was exposed by her unbuckling and unbuttoning his trousers, his underwear peaking over the top. A fresh blush crept up her face when her eyes lingered between his legs for a second too long. The reason it was only a glimpse is Percy crushed his lips upon Annabeths. Percy's arms snaking around her back, his hands fumbling with the hook of her bra, which finally released her breasts into the cool air, her nipples hardening. The creamy goodness turning paler, he noticed the tan lines, knowing that nobody else has seen these mounds of flash before. He feasted upon them, taking them in turn into his mouth, lowering her onto to the ground. He teased her nipple with flicks of his tongue, nipping and gently tugging on them. As he continued his ministrations, Annabeths breathing becoming quicker, moans quickly ensuing. Percy smiled at this reaction and began to kiss lower and lower, unbuttoning her trousers and gently pulling them down along with her white panties. Annabeth, lifting her hip as though giving permission, looked down at him, embarrassment creeping up her face. Percy noticed this and quickly kissed her.

"We can stop if you want." He whispered, his voice had dropped a few octaves, it sent shivers down her spine, making her wet between the legs. She shook her head,

"No I want this, I prayed to Aphrodite for this, I want you. All of you" She smiled reassuringly, nodding for him to continue.

Percy undressed his bottom half, as to try and ebb Annabeths embarrassment away. He resumed kissing her, feeling himself hardening knowing that the woman he loved was below him, completely naked. Unexpectedly Annabeth rolled them over, she was straddling him. He could feel her wetness against his now painfully hard member. She smiled down at him, then began kissing down his neck, admiring his chest as she kissed down it. Reaching Percy's bellybutton, she took a deep breath, _**it's now or never, we have to start at sometime. **_She took his 7.5 inch member into her mouth. Sloppily at first but quickly learning, feeling Aphrodite give her knowledge to what she needed to do. Her head began to bob up and down his shaft, using her hands to rub the rest of the shaft that she couldn't fit into her mouth. Percy began moaning as her consistent sucking and it was bringing him all the closer to his end. _**Good Gods where did she learn that!**_

_ "_Annabeth, love, please I'm close... I'm not gonna... Last!"

Peering up, Annabeth smiled and climbed back up his body, her wetness freely flowing now from sucking him off.

"What do you want instead then?" she whispered seductively at him.

As Percy rolled them back over, his member brushed over Annabeths slick folds, coaxing a moan from her mouth. Grabbing his member, rubbing as she did so, pulled him closer to her, beginning to push him inside of her. He realised what she was doing, and began to take control again. Pushing his way inside of her, he pushed straight past her barrier, till he met the end of her. He stayed there, knowing that it would have hurt her. Annabeth was holding back tears, taking deep breaths. After a few minutes, she was ready to continue. The pain began to ebb away, turning into the best thing she had ever felt. She felt a tingling between her legs, electricity jumping down her legs and a tightening starting in her stomach. Percy felt her walls tightening around him. He looked at his lover, knowing he was close from the ragged moans coming from her.

" Come with me, you keep going like that and I'll blow any second, come with me, let it go" he coaxed, she tried to steady her breathing, fighting not ot let go, but as his words something broke in her and the orgasm washed over her, pulling the loudest scream from her rosy lips. Percy quickly stifled this with a kiss, as to not alert the patrolling harpies, whilst he released inside of her. He collapsed to the side, not daring to move from inside of her. It was like he was supposed to be joined to her this way.

"That was amazing, I love you Annabeth, I always will" Percy said, a smile playing across his face.

"Yeah, it was, I love you too Percy... seaweed brain" She chuckled _**Thank you Aphrodite, thank you for making my prayer come true.**_ She silently prayed. "Let's get our clothes back of and head to the cabins. It's getting late, later than we are usually out." Percy smiled and nodded.

"Good plan wise girl. Was worth it though" He smiled.

They walked back to the cabins, hand in hand, careful to dodge any of the harpies. Glad that they managed to have this one night together. And it was to be their first of many to come. And neither would change a thing.


	2. Chapter 2

I feel that all of the people of the site of should be allowed to read this. It affects many of you, my readers, and authors out there. I feel that this is a silly censorship this is being forced on us authors. I will freely admit I write one-shot lemons as many of you know, but I also write tasteful stories! (No not finished nor published yet... Long summer ahead!) I do not feel that this is appropriate action to take without first talking to those who actually read these stories. Please take a few minutes to read this over, and please, please, please sign and pass it on! This more names we have the better!

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

Raven Servathen

Eradona

Master-of-Mythology

AbyssKeeper

Devil Hunter Kira F Sparda

InuEared Miko of Darkness

ACL-Secret-Obsessions


End file.
